Aeithales
by Crazy.Space.Unicorn
Summary: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE BURNING MAZE This is basically a story about Jason's funeral and I have no idea why I'm hurting myself by writing this
1. chapter 1

**A/N: W** **ARNING THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE BURNING MAZE**

 **seriously have no idea why I'm hurting myself by writing this.**

 **Ok first of all, I apologize for the crappiness of this story and the out of character-ness of the characters here especially Meg and Apollo.**

 **Second of all, dOES ANYBODY KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON BECAUSE I DON'T *starts crying really loud***

 **And third of all, I don't actually know how does the "Proper Roman burial" thing goes and I've done some research (pfft, research) on the Roman burials but it says that they have to be burnt at some point and... well, I just can't imagine that for my baby Jason (T-T) but seriously I don't know how it goes so yeah... once more I apologize LOL.**

 **Thanks for reading this anyway**.

 **(More informations and author's note down there)**

Their arrival in Camp Jupiter didn't go well.

Of course, the Romans would wonder why did a plane landed in front of camp at three in the afternoon.

"I can't believe we have to do this." Apollo said. It was breaking enough to see Leo and Piper mourn over Jason, and now they have to face the already grieving Roman demigods. Needless to say, he was the one responsible for Jason's death. Apollo couldn't take more blame on him.

"I know." Meg muttered as the plane landed. "I- I"m scared."

He turned around to face Meg, who was facing the ground. Did Meg just said that she's scared? He never had thought that word would come out of her

"Uh, you can, um, hold my hand if you want," Apollo said. "It's okay."

He embraced himself for a kick in the groin or something. That didn't happen.

Instead, Meg hold his hand.

She reminded him of Artemis (though she wouldn't be found dead holding his hand), of how it felt having a sister again, Even if Meg would be the number 1 nightmare sister.

With the mist, the plane crew dodn't ask much. They just simply landed, took out Jason's coffin, then left.

Apollo walked with Meg holding his hand to Camp Jupiter's tunnel gate. Two people was already waiting for them.

He suspected the girl was Hazel. Her hair was brown and curly, and she had this kind smile that would make anyone know that she's nice.

The other one was a boy. He was tall and muscular, but he was giving them the same kind of smile the way the girl Hazel did.

No doubt it was the Chinese-Canadian boy, Frank Zhang.

"You guys made it!" Hazel smiled excitedly. "Leo told us about you. You must be Apollo. And you," She said, smiling kindly to Meg, "You must be Meg Mcaffrey."

"Uh, hi," Apollo said, unsure of what to do. Jason's coffin was still behind them. Frank and Hazel surely haven't know what's going on.

Meg hidea behind him, now clucthing his hand even harder.

"Lets go inside," Frank told them. "The camp is just over the tunnel."

"Apollo," Meg whispered, tugging his hand. Her eyes told him, We have to tell them. Now.

"Uh, before you guys go, there's... something you need to know first." He said nervously. "Haven't... haven't Piper or Leo told you anything?"

"No," Hazel frowned. "Is there something important? Another attack?"

"Hazel," Frank pointed at the coffin on top of the hill.

"What's that?" She asked, squinting her eyes. "I can't see that well..."

But Frank already ran up the hill. He knew what it is.

"Frank, wait up!" Hazel ran up to catch up with him. "What is it?"

"It's... It's a coffin," Frank said. "I remembered my mother's coffin. It looks a little like this."

Then he turned to Apollo, his expression alerted. "Wh- who-?"

Apollo took a deep breath. "Jason Grace. Son of Jupiter."

Both of them looked at him with confusion. "What?"

"I'm sorry," He confirmed them. "I'm really sorry."

Hazel's eyes widened. "Oh no. No no no no. No."

She backed away quietly, her hands over her mouth. Tears startes to well in her eyes. "It can't be true."

Frank, still looking confused, frownes at her. "Hazel, what do you mean?"

"I- I had feelings, and dreams, about Jason, but- but they can't be true," Hazel said. She buried her face in his chest and sobbed.

Frank wrappes his arms around her, though he still didn't look convinced. "You're joking, right?"

When Apollo wouldn't meet his eyes, He closed his eyes and leaned his head against Hazel's while tears ran down his cheeks.

Apollo sighed. The guilt in his chest pounded harder than before. This was all his fault.

"Hey, what's taking you guys so long?"

A girl about sixteen jogged up the hill. She was wearing Roman armours and a purple toga. He was pretty sure that she's Reyna, The praetor of Rome. Bellona's daughter.

She got on top of the hill and studied the situation. "What's wrong? What... what happened?" Her eyes moved over from the coffin, Apollo and Meg, then yhe cryimg Frank and Hazel. "Is... Is that...?"

"A coffin," Apollo nodded. "It is."

"Who's- Who's in it?" She asled, her expression became alarmed.

He couldn't answer. He just can't.

"J-Jason." Frank whispered to her, still sobbing. "I'm sorry."

"Jason?" She asked. "Our Jason?"

Frank nodded quietly.

Reyna then walked over to Apollo. "It's not him." She said firmly. "Tell me it's not him."

Apollo looked at the dagger on her waist. "It's- he's-"

"Tell me!" She yelled. Then she saw Meg behind him, still clutching his hand. Her expression softened and she sighed.

Reyna broke down crying. "It's not him," she shook. "It can't be him. I told him life outside camp was dangerous. I told him."

Then she faces the ground, tears falling down from her cheeks, her long black hair covering her face.

Apollo stood there, still holding Meg's hand as they watched them cry.

Eventually, Reyna stood up, her eyes swollen and red. "You two should come in," she said, her voice shaky. "The other campers will take care of you. Tell the others to bring Jason inside. Tell them- Tell them we'll give him a proper Roman burial tomorrow. I- I'll need some time alone."

And with that, she made her way back to camp. Frank and Hazel stood up too, leaning to each other for support and followed Reyna to camp.

"Come on then, Meg," Apollo sighed. "We have to go too."

Together, they made their way through the tunnel too.

The next day things weren't much better either.

the next day, things weren't better either. The skies were gray. The greeks came. The hunters, too, led by the grieving Thalia Grace. Up from the sky, Festus soared in, carrying Piper and Leo in his back. He watched as all Jason's friends gathered around his coffin, crying and holding onto each other for support.

The funeral began.

Apollo saw Meg wearing a black dress and leggings. Her glasses looked shady, relflecting the gray sky.

She then ran into him and buried her face on his chest, sobbing quietly and hugging him tight as if he would be the next one to leave.

He was clearly surprised. Not the fact that no one has never actually hugged him, but to him, Meg had always looked so strong and scary that he forgot she's only a twelve-years-old girl. Even any famous hero have never experienced so much in that age, unlike her.

But more than that, he surprised himself when he wrapped his arms around Meg and telling her that things would be okay.

The Field of Mars was crowded by the people who knew him, either Greeks, Romans, or the even New Rome civilians.

They were all ready to give their last honour to Jason Grace, the Son of Jupiter, The Hero of Olympus.

They all watched Jason's friends coming up to see him one last time. He watched Piper bent down inside his coffin, kissed his forehead softly before collapsing into tears on Leo's arms.

Then it came his turn. He bent down near him. Jason's expression was peaceful and neutral, almost smiling.

"I'm sorry I can't do more to help." Apollo whispered. "Thank you. For everything. I just... hope you find your peace up there."

Then it leaves just Meg. She just stood there, unsure of what to do.

"You want to say something?" Reyna asked her softly.

"Go on, Meg." Apollo added, patting her shoulder, and hoping she would say a full sentence rather than a "Meg" answer.

Meg went forward.

"Um, I don't know you that well," She said, "But I know you're a good person and you mean a lot to your friends. Thanks for helping us. I hope you find your Aeithales up there."

Then she fished something out of her pocket. It was a cluster of seeds. Meg looked around, looking for approval.

"Go on, sweetie." Piper smiled sadly.

She grew a boquet of fresh roses and placed it on Jason's hands.

She stifled a sob and ran back into Apollo's arms.

Nico used his underworld powers to move Jason's coffin into his final resting place. Piper threw a handful of dirt into his coffin, then nodded.

"Hunters, in honour of my brother, Jason Grace, fire!"

"Romans, in honour of the hero, Jason Grace, germinat!"

Both the Hunters and Romans fired their arrows. Festus shot a ball of fire to the sky. Thunder roared across the gray sky. No doubt it was Jupiter, giving his son his last honour, and maybe, just maybe, Jupiter or Zeus does care about their childrens (Or not, Apollo sseriously could not understand his own father).

Apollo took a deep breath. Meg was right. Jason Grace is a good person. He would stand up for him when no one else would. He would help them even though he knows he would die because of it. Most importantly, he was a hero.

Apollo don't know a lot of things, but he was certain about one thing; Jason had find his peace, his own aeithales, far up there.

 **A/N: Welp, you've read my cringy story. Reviews and advices would be very much appreciated :)**

 **Oh** **, and if you were wondering, germinat means fire or shoot in Latin.**

 **And** **I know aeithales means evergreen in Greek, but I kinda translated it wrong as home in the first place, so I basically used it as that haha. Sorry.**


	2. NOT A FANFICTION BUT A THEORY SEE IT

**A/N: GUYS GUYS THIS IS NOT A FANFICTION BUT I SAW SOMETHING IMPORTANT  
**  
 **Alright, yes, I know this is illegal and all, but I might have proof that Jason Grace is not dead. At least, we can hope.**  
 **So, Y'all remembered these lines from The Blood Of Olympus, right?**

JASON HAD HEARD OF someone's life flashing before his eyes.

But he didn't think it would be like this.

Standing with his friends in a defensive ring, surrounded by giants, then looking up at an impossible vision in the sky – Jason could very clearly picture himself fifty years in the future.

He was sitting in a rocking chair on the front porch of a house on the California coast. Piper was serving lemonade. Her hair was grey. Deep lines etched the corners of her eyes, but she was still as beautiful as ever. Jason's grandchildren sat around his feet, and he was trying to explain to them what had happened on this day in Athens.

He was sitting in a rocking chair on the front porch of a house on the California coast. Piper was serving lemonade. Her hair was grey. Deep lines etched the corners of her eyes, but she was still as beautiful as ever. Jason's grandchildren sat around his feet, and he was trying to explain to them what had happened on this day in Athens.

No, I'm serious, he said. Just six demigods on the ground and one more in a burning ship above the Acropolis. We were surrounded by thirty-foot-tall giants who were about to kill us. Then the sky opened up and the gods descended!

Granddad, the kids said, you are full of schist.

I'm not kidding! he protested. The Olympian gods came charging out of the heavens on their war chariots, trumpets blaring, swords flaming. And your great-grandfather, the king of the gods, led the charge, a javelin of pure electricity crackling in his hand!

His grandkids laughed at him. And Piper glanced over, smiling, like Would you believe it, if you hadn't been there?

 **SO YOU SEE IT, RIGHT?  
Jason had a vision of himself _50 years in the future._ 50\. YEARS. He should be ressurected then somehow, right? because he had a vision of himself. 50 years. _IN THE FUTURE._ JASON GRACE HAS A FUTURE, FIGHT ME.**

 **Tell me your comments in the reviews and I excuse myself now I'm wheezing so badly adjwpiqefibdiuhw aaaaAAAAAAAA**


End file.
